


I want to feel you from the inside

by Bananasplit86



Series: The Life & Times of Swiss Chocolate [11]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Socks, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananasplit86/pseuds/Bananasplit86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman may or may not have a sock kink. Or a thing for having sex on the kitchen table. Not that Yann minds. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to feel you from the inside

**Author's Note:**

> Any errors, please ignore them.
> 
> Pure unadulterated smut. For which I blame Chocabel and her sock obsession.

It makes Roman ache so much when he watches Yann play. It makes him hurt with need and want and every other feeling of desire and longing that is possible for one person to feel at once. He’s so elegant and graceful on the pitch and the way he moves across the turf with such ease and purpose reminds of the way he moves in bed. 

The way his thighs flex as he bends, the way his shirt tightens across his back in just the right way to show that his muscles are working, and the way his ass tenses and relaxes as he places the ball just so. It all reminds him of how Yann looks as he’s fucking him.

_Roman could watch him for hours._

But it’s the way he’s constantly adjusting his socks that really gets to him, that really makes him salivate and need him the minute he walks through the door. It’s the way he bends to pull them up higher over his knees leaving just a sliver of his thighs visible. It’s the way he does it every few minutes that makes him hard. It’s the way he does it before a goal kick, with the camera behind him, showing the strip of skin just above the back of his knees that makes him tremble when Roman teases there that makes Roman desperate to touch himself.

He really should stop watching Yann’s games.

 _But where’s the fun in that?_ He asks himself.

But what really gets him is when Yann gets home, freshly showered, skin slightly damp and hair tousled and loose over his face, and wearing the damn socks.

He knows what they do to Roman. Knows that Roman’s own superstitions about socks come from himself, and he knows how much they turn Roman on. How they make him weak and desperate, how they make him want to pin Yann to the nearest surface and do everything he physically can to make him scream with pleasure.

_Which he does._

He can tell from the way Yann walks up to him as he puts the last of the dishes away, tell from the smirk and the gleam in his eyes that he’s wearing them and Roman groans. He needs Yann now, needs to feel him touching him, teasing him, stroking him, but he wants to drag it out for Yann too. Wants to torture him for hours with his hands and lips and teeth, wants to drive him to the brink of orgasm and then let him calm down, before doing it again. And again. And again.

_In the end, he does both._

The kiss is messy and desperate but it’s them and what they need. And Roman is unbuckling his jeans as quickly as he can before he’s pushing his hands into Yann’s pants and dragging them over his hips and stroking his cock to hardness as fast he can. He really just needs Yann inside him, needs to be fucked as quick and hard as possible, before he can get to Yann and what he wants to do to him. 

Yann moans into his mouth and Roman swallows it down before breaking away and trailing kisses along his jaw quickly as he strokes. Yann leans against him and Roman can feel his chest heaving, and he knows that Yann needs this quick too.

They use spit they’re so desperate for each other and it burns slightly despite Roman being open and ready. But it’s heaven, the knock of his hips against the edge of the table and the scrape of the wood under his hands as Yann fucks him hard, hips driving into him. 

It’s a few minutes of frantic thrusting and pants before Roman feels empty and Yann is pulling at his hips, turning him round to face him with a smile.

“I want to see your face when you come.” He says between kisses and hoisting Roman on to the table.

Roman moans when Yann breaks off and pushes him back, lying him flat to hook his legs over his shoulders as he pushes back in. The change of angle and the lust in Yann’s eyes are even better this way and Roman bites at his lips as he feels the coils of his orgasm low in his stomach. He tightens around Yann needing to drag him with him and Yann stutters as he comes inside him. The flood of warmth and the slower thrusts into him push him over the edge without being touched and he closes his eyes whilst he pants.

“Fuck.” He mumbles, arms spread wide over the heavy oak. 

Yann laughs and bends forward, dick still buried inside him, and kisses him languidly, teeth and tongue teasing Roman.

“Told you my table was sturdier.” Roman grins

Yann snorts at that and stands up, pulling out of him carefully. Roman makes to sit up but Yann pushes him back him back down as he crouches down and spreads Roman’s cheeks wide. The sensation of his lips and tongue passing over him makes Roman shudder and moan quietly. But it is the fact of knowing that Yann is tasting himself out of him that makes his body convulse, even though he’s sated.

“Yann, please, please, stop. No more.” He whines, the sensitivity finally catching up with him.

Yann strokes his hands down the inside of Roman’s thighs softly and stands up, hovering over him with an outstretched hand. “Let’s go shower.” 

**  
Roman lingers longer in the shower than is absolutely necessary but he feels like he needs a moment to regain his breath and strength, so he takes the couple of extra minutes. Yann makes him feel weak sometimes, with the way he looks at him, and worships him with love and need, so if he wants to makes this night last he needs the breathing space.

When he eventually makes it to the bedroom Yann is sitting on the far edge of the bed, eyes fixed on the window and the setting sun. The view is breathtaking, Yann’s skin is bathed in oranges and reds and he looks as if he’s glowing as he sits there. Roman pauses for a second to drink it in and then crawls on to the bed, working over to Yann slowly.

If Yann notices the bed shift around him or hears Roman moving he doesn’t show it. He stays still watching the sun fading on the horizon. He only stirs when Roman runs a hand down his back, fingers rising and falling over his spine softly and lips pressing into his nape. 

Roman hears the sigh leave Yann’s lips and he wraps an arm around his shoulders, fingers splaying over his collarbone and chest. The sigh turns to a moan when he kisses up Yann’s neck to the pulse point behind his ear and he sucks lightly.

“Roman….” He whines breathlessly as Roman drums his fingers lightly on his chest, his other hand slipping around Yann’s hips.

Roman grins against his skin and wraps his palm around Yann’s dick, stroking gently and slowly as he begins to pepper Yann’s neck with kisses, causing the older man to drop his head forward, quiet moans rolling from his lips.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispers between kisses and slides of his thumb. “So so beautiful.”

He feels Yann shudder against him and pulls away, needing to see his face, to feel his lips against his own. He tugs on Yann’s shoulders and he acquiesces, scooting on to the bed properly to face Roman. 

The kiss is slow and soft, a barely there brush of lips that has Roman keening with love and desire, his stomach clenching with the need he feels as they’re wrapped around each other. Roman feels as if his body is burning, as if his skin is on fire from his head to his toes, and it feels like his skin is searing at every point where Yann touches him. 

Roman moans softly and pulls Yann to him tightly, one hand wrapped around his nape, fingers playing in his hair and the other stroking his side carefully. It's Yann who cracks first and deepens the kiss, lips searching and desperate for more, his hands caressing every inch of skin they can reach. And Roman obliges.

He takes control of the kiss and pushes Yann backwards so he's lying flat, body prone and open, but hands still touching Roman; hands roaming and soothing along his skin, skimming across his tattoos. 

Yann whines into Roman as he brushes across his lower lip with his tongue, and then pushes in. Yann is so pliant beneath him, almost letting Roman do what he wants, get what he wants, and it makes Roman want to do this forever.

Instead, he lets his body finally fall onto Yann’s, covering him and rubbing against him. It's perfect, the feel of naked skin on skin and it sends them both even higher than they already are. Roman wonders if Yann wants the same thing as their tongues slide and twist together, he wonders if Yann wants Roman to dictate, to take him.

“Yes.” Yann whispers, pulling back, a hand in Roman's hair and eyes wide. “Please.” 

Roman smiles as he realises he must've said it out loud somehow and he nods. “Turn over please.” He says quietly, kissing him again slowly. 

Yann does and Roman straddles his thighs quickly, hands roaming over his back, down to his ass, the skin so soft and hot under his hands. 

Yann whines and rolls underneath him, hips undulating in a need for friction against himself, so Roman tightens his knees and thighs against him, stopping him from moving too freely as he leans down to place a series of brief kisses across his shoulder blades. The skin scorches his lips but it's so good, so so good, and he can't help himself from pressing more to his body, tracking his spine, the ridges underneath his lips, to the soft swell of his ass.

He slips down further, pinning Yann's legs to the mattress by his ankles, as he dips to tease across the point behind his knees which draws a guttural moan from him, a sudden jerk of his body and a snap of his hips.

“Roman….” He says, voice low and quiet, the way it is when his body is overtaken with need. “Roman please.”

Roman sits back, nudging Yann's legs apart before slipping between them. The preparation this time is slow and purposeful, methodical even and Yann is mewling against the sheets, fingers gripping into them as Roman fucks him open carefully, fingertips searching for and teasing the spot that sends his back arching gorgeously. 

He watches as Yann twists his fingers deeper into the sheets and his hair sticks to the back of his neck with the sheen of sweat that's covering his skin. He watches the arch deepen as he finds it again and again and again and he watches as Yann's legs spread wider, inviting him deeper.

Yann's breath hitches and his body tightens so Roman stills, not moving, not pressing, just there and Yann groans with frustrations and rolls his hips. Roman chuckles and knows that he wants the friction of the sheets against his dick, so he withdraws his fingers and presses his hips to the bed tightly, letting his lips trail over the damp skin of his ass.. 

“Roman, I need to come please, please fuck me.”

“You're amazing when you whine and beg.” He whispers against the skin. “Amazing.” 

Yann whines again, knuckles turning white in the sheets, and Roman smirks to himself before he licks across the small of Yann's back, tasting him and his desperation. The flush on his skin and the faint glow from the still disappearing sun just add to the beauty of Yann like this. So open and warm, so free that Roman wants to go against everything he wanted earlier and push into him quickly, fucking him hard and fast. But he can’t, he wants to make it last, wants to make Yann so high that it takes him hours to come down. 

He sits up slowly and just watches Yann. Watches the rapid intake of breath, watches the twitch of every muscle in his body, every tense of his calves and his back as he fights and yearns for his orgasm. He watches the purse of his lips as he turns his head to glance at Roman, to see what he's doing, and he watches the colour return to his knuckles as he releases his vice on the sheets. 

“What are you doing?” He whispers, craning his neck, wanting to turn over but Roman not moving to let him. 

“Nothing.” 

“I can see that. But why?” 

There's a desperation in Yann's voice that Roman hasn't heard before, a need for him to return to what he was doing, a want for Roman to fuck him, make love to him, anything and it makes Roman blush. To know that he can do this to Yann, that he can drag Yann to the edge of the precipice and that he can make Yann beg and beg for him. To know that only he can see Yann like this, hear Yann like this. It's heaven.

Roman skims his fingernails over the back of Yann's thighs slowly, lingering on the sliver of skin that draws a tremble from Yann's throat, raking them back and forth carefully. Yann shudders beneath him and stretches his arms back to slide his fingers over Roman's knees, trying, failing, to make Roman do something more.

Roman teases him for what feels like hours; hands and lips grazing every patch of skin they can reach, teeth nipping and tongue soothing; and Yann is beyond moans and whines when Roman edges him closer and closer to his orgasm but denies it him. Roman bites his lips as Yann pants and heaves and he decides to put him out of his misery. 

Yann keens in the back of his throat as Roman finally pushes into him, slowly and deliberately, keeping Yann's hips pressed to the bed as he moves into him. The warmth and tightness around him is perfection, and he bites back his own moan as he covers Yann's back, peppering his neck with kisses as Yann almost sobs beneath him.

He knows how much Yann loves it where he takes him like this, bodies connected from top to toe, skin pressed tightly and only the slight rocking of hips to drive them both to oblivion. He knows that Yann loves the intimacy of being completely at his mercy, and the kisses to his nape. And he knows that Yann wants it slow and unhurried.

So he barely moves, just a tiny shift and rock, nudging and teasing as Yann sighs. The pace never changes as Roman rocks into him, body’s barely separating. It's bliss for them both, but Roman wants it to be paradise for Yann, wants to show him how much he loves him so he holds himself up slightly and kisses Yann properly, lets their lips slide together as best they can at the angle. Yann sighs and moans into him, pushing his hips back slightly to get more as Roman rolls into him.

“Roman… I… I'm so close. I can't… Oh please.” His voice is strained and filled with pleasure as Roman works into him again and again.

“Just let it go. Let go babe.” Roman whispers, hips rolling slowly and rhythmically.

Yann shakes and shudders beneath him, his body tightening and then relaxing as he finally comes against the sheets. Roman closes his eyes and just breathes it all in, the scent of Yann and the feeling of Yann wrapped around him and the sense of his body against his. 

He's soft, too soft beneath him and Roman pulls out, stroking himself to his orgasm, coming hard over Yann as he pants and heaves. It's heaven to him as he collapses beside Yann, arms stretched above his head with a smile on his lips. His body is sated and light, his skin covered in sweat and hair stuck to his forehead, and he licks his lips as Yann rolls to look up at him. He looks thoroughly fucked, his eyes glazed and lips red and swollen and his cheeks ruddy with exertion. He's beautiful.

“I love you.” Yann says quietly, hand reaching out to rest on Roman's stomach gently. “Thank you.”

Roman gazes at him softly and smiles. “Time for another shower?”

Yann is barely able to nod but he does, crawling to his knees, careful of the wet spot. “We can change the sheets in the morning?”

Roman laughs tenderly and nods, sure in the thought that he’ll never stop watching Yann's games if he gets to see him like this.


End file.
